A. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a device which can increase torque generated from a source. More specifically, the present invention relates to a torque amplifying apparatus which amplifies torque using strong permanent magnets which are operatively coupled to transmission gears.
B. Description of Related Art
Torque amplifiers are mechanical devices capable of amplifying torque of a rotating shaft. Torque amplifiers have myriads of applications. For example, torque amplifiers find use in amplifying the torques of steam engines, combustion engines and electric motors. Several types of torque amplifiers are available today. Examples of types of torque amplifiers include friction based torque amplifiers, gear based torque amplifiers, hydraulic torque amplifiers and electric torque amplifiers.
In one example of a torque amplifier design, a torque amplifier comprises a pair of juxtaposed and coaxial driving discs. The pair of driving discs are driven in opposite directions, by a rotary power source with a first torque. Examples of rotary power sources include combustion engines and induction motors. Furthermore, a pair of driving discs are mechanically coupled to a connector shaft via a friction type clutching disc. The connector shaft is configured to rotate on the same rotational axis as that of the pair of driving discs. The connector shaft rotates with a second torque, where the second torque being determined by friction exerted by the friction type clutching disc. The friction exerted by the friction type clutching disc is adjustable to make the second torque greater than the first torque. Since the torque amplifier utilizes such frictional forces to amplify the torque, the torque amplifier loses some input energy as heat generated due to friction. As a result, the torque amplifier is largely energy inefficient. Moreover, the torque amplifier lacks scalability.
Hence, existing torque amplifiers have several limitations. In existing torque amplifiers, a substantial amount of input energy is lost as heat generated due to friction. As a result, existing torque amplifiers consume fuel inefficiently. Moreover, existing torque amplifiers lack scalability.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved torque amplifier wherein energy lost due to friction is minimal. There is also a need in the art for a scalable torque amplifier.